In this world of ours
by TheFrostIsAllOver
Summary: An A.U world. the nations are politically powerless and left trapped in a limbo of sorts. there is a murder of a younger girl and this brings a series of strange events, focuses on France and Britain. Human names used for the most part. Has reference to O.c's, thought they don't hold the limelight. Rated M for themes of a violent and quite possibly sexual nature and language...


**So... Yeah... I've never really written anything like this before... Emm it's an A.U, a future sort of world that will gradually be revealled... The nations are sort of crushed and considerably less powerful then they were. All they have is a type of eternal bleakness. It's quite miserable for them and they're disheartened by it all.**

* * *

The streets were silent for all but the rain and occasional dog letting out a bark. Moonless and freezing, the ancient ground filled with pools of a liquid highly prized in many parts of the world, especially now with the droughts plaguing southern Europe...

Arthur Kirkland, formerly the United Kingdom Of Great Britain and Northern Ireland sat in his office thinking of a time when the roles of a countries personification was greater then that of a figure head. His considerably more aged face still did not match his eyes. No forty something year old had eyes that looked as exhausted as his.

Below on the streets, a man who looked to be approaching his fifties opened the door of the house containing his bedsit, walked passed a mirror Francis Bonnefoy, once well respected as France had just finished up in the office, the same one as his old rival and now long time friend worked in. He wanted to laugh at their jobs, but for them there was no escape for it. It seemed that after the last war, the nations were caught in a Limbo. All of them stuck between eternity and death. Living contradictions, living but hardly alive.

* * *

The outside silence was interrupted by frantic scampering. Light footsteps followed by heavier ones. There was a pursuit going on. A girl- probably 14 and tall figure wearing a long coat- and heavy boots.

She ran- her heart raced, pounding almost tearing itself out of her chest. After all, if that happened the man chasing her wouldn't have a chance to do it. Her legs, skinny, pale and aching, she was close to the end of her ability. The heavier footsteps her pursuer were getting closer to her, where her footsteps were slowing down, until finally, a loose cobblestone caught her out. She squealed as she collided with the ground, too breathless to make any substantial sound, too weak and too exhausted. She gave up. The looming shadow that had been chasing her loomed over her once more- briefly illuminated by a glimpse of silver. For a brief moment, she felt something like a white hot coldness flood over her, his shadow seemed to engulf her sight-spreading. No longer threatening the blackness seemed peaceful.

The shallow pools of water that surrounded her grew pale pink then red until the crimson pigments had completely engulfed the once clear, crystal like liquid.

* * *

"Bonnefoy, Kirkland,"

the two men stepped out from their offices- both showing signs of having worked late nights. The tall figure of a man they had taken to calling Murphy (Irish, though not Ireland) stood in the hall holding two things no one wants to see, empty boxes.

"Orders from above lads- sorry... You've got until midday to get your stuff cleared out."

Silently accepting their fate, the two men took the boxes without question. Neither really enjoyed their jobs enough to protest. They would find work soon enough- it was rare that either were out of employment for any length of time. Murphy shut his eyes before speaking a final time,

"The police would like to talk to both of you at three. You have to be in the central controls. I don't know why they want you there."

* * *

Offices empty for all but one photo, Arthur stared at the image before removing it from the wall. It was the last photo Ireland had taken of his family. With the state of things, who was a nation and who wasn't was blurry, some of them were even questioning if some had been nations in the first place. Sealand-Peter his youngest brother, along with all the micro-nations were apparently living the most regular of lives. People forgot about them easily- they were closely followed by the smaller countries, Latvia, Liechtenstein think along those lines. He hadn't heard from Wales or Scotland (Stacy Brydon (a boy despite the name) and Wallace Lennox ) in ten years. The photo- while being an old one, was recently acquired through old school post. It also came with a short note in Ireland (Mary "Molly" Reynolds) hand writing, it said little more then what he already knew about the photo.

"Why do you think we're being called by the police?"

Years of living in mixed cultures, had made the once distinctive accents vanish. English wasn't even the spoken language any more. One condition of the many peace treaties signed gave the world one language, it was called "stunning" after the shock that came with its introduction. It was approximately like Icelandic meets Irish through Ancient Greek and Latin. In other words, odd sounding. The two men, side by side, boxes in their arms walked through the area filled with their former colleges and subordinates.

"I wouldn't know... Have you heard from Monaco recently?"

"Yes... last week we had coffee, why?"

"Curiousity... that's all..."

In silence, the two made their way towards the central police station. formerly London, now known as "The Centre", Arthur felt as though he hardly knew the place sometimes. Parts he knew, hadn't changed, they were his link to the past. Getting the Underground, a busy, smelly and unpleasant affair, despite all the regulations and controls had not changed.

Both looked at the monstrously large building, formerly where Westminster abbey stood, Francis put his hand on Arthurs shoulder, knowing that this place was not a place that held good memories for him. They walked in unsure of what to expect.

* * *

"Arthur- Francis, what's got you two cunts here?"

* * *

**So... yeah... my first attempt at a fanfictiony thingy... Let me know what you think, are people O.O.C... remember it's an A.U. kinda. they've lost all their rights as nations, have no political power and cannot act on behalf of their country any more. you'll find out more about the past and the war in the next chapter.**


End file.
